


Praying for a Miracle

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: AU--Alex Krycek meets a part of his past he didn't know about, and learns a few things about himself.





	Praying for a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Praying for a Miracle by Nightcloud

Title: Praying for a Miracle---Alexian Nights Challenge  
Author: Nightcloud  
Date: 8/99  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: K/O (If I do a sequel that one will be M/K)  
Summary: AU--Alex Krycek meets a part of his past he didn't know about, and learns a few things about himself.  
Disclaimer: Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder and all things X-Files belong to CC and 1013, Prayin' 4 a Miracle belongs to John Wetton, Sue Shifrin, David Cassidy, WB Music Corp and Asia. Gavin is mine, and the wolves belong to themselves. If you sue me you'll fulfill my life long dream of having some rich person pay off my debts.   
Feedback: Oh yes please!   
Special Thanks: To my two Beta's Carol S. and Dr. Ruthless. You are Great! Any remaining mistakes are my own.   
***Author's Notes: This story was inspired by several things; 1) one stanza of a song by Asia. It was inspiration, nothing more. 2) My adoration of Urban Fantasy. 3) But mostly, Alex Krycek's ears, cute little nose and those big green eyes, inspire it. Only elves have eyes that color! Or at least that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Enjoy!***

* * *

Praying for a Miracle

Since I left you that night, there's been nothing's gone right  
Living in this hell that I made  
So I'm back at your feet, I'm admitting defeat  
God, I've never felt so afraid  
Just give back my life, I admit my mistakes  
Now I'm willing to do whatever it takes  
I'm begging you now can't you see

That I'm praying, praying, praying for a miracle  
I'm praying, praying, praying for a miracle  
Praying for a miracle  
ASIA

"Help me! Help me! Help me!"

He'd screamed it at first, until his throat was as raw as the fingers he used to claw the door with. Now after hours, days, he wasn't sure how much time had passed, it was little more than a whisper really, the words barely audible even to himself. He'd always been a survivor. It wasn't in his nature to give up while the ability to move was still his, so even though he could only weakly tap the door with his bloody, nail-less hands he continued to do so. All matter has a breaking point however, and living flesh reaches this place faster than many other things, even as he touched the door to his tomb again, and forced his thirst-thickened tongue to form the words once more, his body broke. Such was Alex Krycek's will however, that even as he felt himself begin the long slide into the blackness which would spell his death, his mind screamed out one final denial.

"Nooooooo!"

As his lids closed over eyes that still blazed with defiance, the last few tears slid from beneath them to mix with those from before and the oily tracks left from when he'd awoken in this nightmare place. 

***** ***** *****

The figure stood motionless, only the faint ghosting of his breath on the cold wind showing that he was alive. The shadows cast by the pale winter moon seemed to wrap themselves around him and the two dog-like animals crouched at his feet, hiding the small party from all but the sharpest eyes. 

He stirred, turning his head to glance at the animals, then moved out of the shadows into the moonlight, moving toward the steel doors set in the low concrete building. The animals now revealed as a pair of wolves, whined, the low sound carrying easily to the man they walked beside. 

"I know, I know," the man said, a small smile lighting his face for a moment. "I don't like this place either. It smells of death."

The wolves gazed up at him, the smaller of the pair whining again, the larger snarling silently, teeth gleaming briefly. 

"Aye, and it's covered with the stink of iron as well," the man told him. "There's someone here. I can hear him still, although the voice is fainter than 'twas." He paused listening for a moment, then moved closer to the building again. "There were more people here though, and not long ago, I can still smell them."

Now both wolves bared their teeth, noses wrinkling with disgust. The man laughed a little, "Yes I know, blood, death, fire of some kind, worse for you than for me. I know. Let's go and find him, shall we? Careful, now."

The party reached the doors and the man's hands, lightly gloved in leather pulled them open. They entered finding darkness like that of twilight on a stormy day, the only illumination provided by emergency lights set into fixtures near the floor. The man stood listening for a moment then looked at the wolves, "this way, I think?"

The larger wolf seemed to nod and led the way further into the darkness, the second wolf stayed beside the man. The animals' claws made soft clicking sounds as they moved. The man's soft leather soles made even less sound as the group traveled deeper into the concrete building. They reached a stair well and descended ignoring the open doors of the elevator, its dark interior speaking more of a trap than transportation. The way down went on and on for several levels each seeming to be darker than the one before it, not from any of these upper levels did the man detect the faint sounds of life, but from the very deepest. When they reached this final level there was a short corridor from which several doors branched off. Moving along in the eerie silence the three came to a door, above it the numbers 1013 could vaguely be seen. 

It was here that both wolves and man could sense the presence they'd been seeking. The door was closed by a turn-style handle, which wasn't locked in any way, it was a simple matter to turn it and open the door. 

Something had been lying against the door and gave a little as he pushed the door open. The first thing to assault the three as they entered was the smell of blood, after that was the smell of a body left too long without the benefit of proper toilet facilities. 

The man went to the figure lying on the cold concrete floor, "Now what do we have here, hmmm?" he gently rolled the body over, noticing the oily substance covering the face and much of the exposed skin. The man smiled slightly as the dirty face was revealed, "Well, now. Who's lost whelp are you?"

The unconscious young man moaned softly, his head rocking against the floor; reflexively he tried to bring up a hand to shield himself from the person he perceived as a danger. Dried and partially dried blood stained the fingers and palms where he'd torn the nails off in a futile attempt to dig through the door. 

"You're someone's wolf cub, 'tis sure. Only such as that would try to dig through iron with naught but bare hands," the man spoke softly. "Shush now, we'll get you out of here and somewhere warm and safe. Then lad, you and I are going to have a nice long chat."

As he'd been speaking he brushed his fingertips over the filthy forehead of the other man; the mild protests calmed as the unconscious young man slipped further into unconsciousness. The man climbed easily to his feet cradling the other in his arms, he and the animals making their way quietly back the way they'd come. 

Burdened as he was by the weight he carried, the man was slowed somewhat from his normal pace, still he made fair time and soon he was several miles away from the concrete building. Shortly before dawn he and the wolves reached a small clearing surrounded by dense, winter-bare brush. Followed by the animals, he stepped into the clearing, muttering a few softly sibilant words as he did so. If there had been anyone to see, it would have seemed that between one step and the next, man, wolves and the one being carried simply vanished. 

To the man and animals however, it was as if they had stepped through a door. On one side of the door was the bitter, North Dakota winter; on the other was home and spring. Soft grass as lush as any expensive carpet cushioned wolf paws and leather boots. In happiness at being home the smaller wolf dropped and rolled in the grass, drawing a laugh from the man. 

"I agree, 'tis good to be home. Let's get this one settled shall we?"

The animal climbed to his feet joining the other together they followed the man to a cottage of a kind that would fit perfectly in some very old villages in Britain. The sweet smell of the thickly thatched roof greeted the man as he pushed open the oak door set in the whitewashed walls. 

Once inside he carried the man he still held up a stairwell on one side of the main room. At the top he walked down a short hallway, turned right and pushed open another door. Inside an old fashioned claw-footed bathtub stood on the wooden floor. Rush mats surrounded it, protecting the floor and providing warmth. 

The man sang a short phrase in the same sibilant language he'd used before, and warm water filled the tub. Another sung word and the clothes covering the unconscious young man vanished. His rescuer lowered him gently into the warm water then stepped back. 

The man took off his own heavy outer clothes. As he removed the woolen hat a cascade of night black hair was released to cascade down his back, swinging to his hips. From beneath this mane, delicate pointed ears could vaguely be seen. The ears were the only outward indication that, male though he was, this was not a human but a member of the race called by humans, Fairy, Sidhe, or Elf. 

Kneeling again he began to bathe the man in the tub, it took a bit of extra effort to remove the oily film which coated the young man's skin. As the oil and other filth left, the elf smiled, "Whoever parented you lad, 'tis a truth that you're comely and then some." 

He neither got nor expected a response and finished the chore of cleaning his guest. Once he had the human clean he lifted him easily from the tub and carried him farther down the hall to a bedroom. Another softly sung phrase and the covers drifted back on their own. He laid the young man in the bed and covered him snuggly; still the young man began to shiver slightly now that he was out of the warm water of the bath. A fire was banked on one side of the room and the elf went to it and stirred it until it was burning brightly. 

The room began to warm at once, and the elf uncovered the young man's hands to bandage them in clean white strips of cloth after first applying a salve which smelled strongly of herbs. When he was done he brushed a lock of dark hair from the young man's forehead and stood. 

"Well, now let's see if we can get something in ye lad," the elf said. He went back down the stairs returning in a few moments carrying a tray holding an earthenware pitcher, goblet and bowl. In the pitcher was cool water, the bowl held warm, rich broth. Sitting the tray on a low table he sat on the side of the bed then lifted the unresisting body against his chest. Patiently he began offering the young man sips of water. It took a while; he managed to get first one goblet full into his guest then part of a second. When the young man was swallowing easily the elf began spooning the rich broth into him. 

The smaller of the two wolves walked into the room during this time and stood looking at the elf where he sat holding the young man against him. 

"I'd guess he's a bit more than a quarter, wouldn't you?" the elf asked the animal. "His ears are a bit more pointed than 'twould be the like if he was only a quarter, not to mention this wee snub of a nose. I'll bet he took a bit of ribbing about that when he was younger."

The wolf stared at the young man, his head canted to one side, then he looked at the elf and seemed to smile. 

"Aye, I'll grant ye that as well, this one didn't take the teasing gracefully I'll wager," the elf smiled back. "Still, that spark of spirit is what kept him alive, buried in that place. I don't know what he did to get himself locked there, but I'd bet he's not the innocent he looks."

The wolf whined and touched his nose to the young man's, drawing a laugh from the elf. "Yes, he's got a lot of the imp in him, like you, doesn't he?"  
By this time the broth was just about gone, the elf laid his guest back in the bed and tucked him into the covers. Brushing his hand across the young man's forehead once more he softly sang a phrase. "There, that should keep him quiet and sleeping for the night. 'Tis that more than anything he's needing right now."

The wolf looked from the young man's face to the elf, then very deliberately circled his body twice then lay down beside the bed. The elf laughed, "Well now, so 'tis like that is it? Keep watch through the night then, I'll be near."

He left the room, his booted feet making little sound. The wolf looked back up at the bed then lowered his head onto his paws and slept. 

***** ***** *****

Something cold and faintly damp touched his face. Groggy, he didn't open his eyes, just batted at whatever it was with one hand. There was something strange about the way his hand felt but he didn't want to wake up to figure it out. A queer calm seemed to permeate his mind. He remembered feeling panicked and wondered why he no longer did. He should, he knew, but for some reason he simply felt fine. 

The what-ever-it was touched his face again, wet and definitely cold. It pushed gently against his cheek, drew away and touched him again. A low whine reached his ears, and Alex Krycek's eyes flew open. A short, raspy yell escaped him as he scrambled back from the eyes staring directly into his. Gold eyes surrounded by thick grey and white fur. 

The wolf backed up a step from the bed and sat on its haunches staring at the man crouched in the middle of it. The animal tilted his head to one side, whining again. For an instant, Krycek thought about running, then realized that he had no idea where he'd be running to or from for that matter. His last conscious memory had been of the silo, the horror of waking and finding the oilien draining from him. Control of his body had been returned to him by the...thing that had taken it, only for him to find that he was trapped, left to die by the smoker. 

Now he was here, where ever that was. He was warm, clean, and naked, he suddenly realized, in a bed covered by what felt like silk, the down comforter snug and soft. The remnants of a fire still gave some warmth to the very nice room. Neither hunger nor thirst was the torment it had been, so he assumed he'd been fed as well as bathed. The only thing weirder than finding himself here and alive, was the wolf. 

He heard a soft footstep near the room, panicking he looked for a means of escape or fight. His body however, was not sufficiently recovered from his ordeal, leaving him still trying to fight his way out of the covers when someone else walked into the room. 

"Well, yer awake. Are ye hungry?" what he thought was a tall man walked into the room carrying a tray with several dishes on it. The dishes were covered but the aroma reached the man in the bed and he felt his mouth start to water. The man sat the tray on a low table then turned to look at him. 

Krycek found himself looking up into eyes greener than his own, eyes which studied him, a glint of amusement in their depths. The ears were more disturbing than the eyes however. "Who the hell are you?" he rasped.

"Ye can call me Gavin, lad. I'm the one that heard you callin' and the one that brought ye out of that place," the Elf smiled. 

"Why?" 

"Would ye be happier if I'd left ye there?" Gavin studied him. "You'd be dying now, or mayhap dead already. Ye didna tear yer hands bloody because ye wanted to die. No, lad. Living is what ye wanted and what you'll be doing. For a long time, if you've a mind to change your ways a mite."

The last was said in a more somber manner. Even though he was still smiling, Gavin's entire demeanor said he was being very serious, and that he wanted Krycek to understand that. 

"What's yer name lad?"

He'd thought to lie, but found himself answering truthfully, "Krycek.... Alex Krycek." 

"Well now, Alex," Gavin smiled again. "I've brought ye breakfast. You should be near famished by now. How long were you in that place?"

"I...I don't know," Alex shuddered, lowering his head, not wanting to remember the time he'd spent trapped in the silo wondering when or if the oilien would emerge to take over his body and mind again. 

Gavin was surprised when the smaller of the two wolves approached the now shivering young man and touched his arm softly with one raised paw. 

The human flinched away at first, then relaxed. Smiling slightly he reached over and began stroking the wolf's head. The elf watched them for a while, letting Alex calm himself by the gentle contact with the animal. After a few minutes the elf reached over and gently tipped the bowed head up, looking in the distressed green eyes.

"It's over, lad," Gavin said soothingly. He held his young guest's eyes until he saw belief begin to dawn in them. He felt, instinctively that although he would try to hide it, his young guest would be unsettled from his recent ordeal for quite a while. He smiled, "Ye've not said, are ye hungry?"

Krycek smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Good," the elf grinned, he turned and brought the tray to the bed setting it beside Alex. "Go ahead, there's plenty."

Krycek lifted the cover from the dishes finding scrambled eggs, what looked and smelled like oatmeal with apples and cinnamon, a mug of fragrant tea and a pitcher of cream. As much as he wanted to learn more about the situation he had landed in, the sight of the food brought his hunger back in full force. The dressings on his hands made feeding himself difficult, by focusing on it though he managed, for the time being pushing all questions about his surroundings to the back of his mind. For a while the only sounds in the room were of his eating and the slight crackle from the fire. 

At last he'd finished all of it and leaned against the pillows piled at his back, sipping his second cup of tea. He used the tea as a cover, giving himself time to think. He was confused and more than a little afraid. Trust was not an emotion that came easy to him if at all, yet he could feel himself wanting to trust Gavin. That was dangerous for someone in his line of work, he'd learned that if nothing else while in the employ of the smoker. 

He looked over at his host, dropping his eyes for a moment, thick eyelashes hiding green eyes from ones even greener. He had to admit to himself that maybe a part of his uncharacteristic openness was simple attraction. He'd accepted for years that when it came to sex, he wasn't really very particular whether his partner for the night was male or female. What had been important was that they understood that it was for the night only. Relationships were not in his future plans; they only slowed him down. 

Well, that had been the way it was until he'd taken on the assignment to watch and then betray a certain FBI agent. It was strange, he mused, since the day he'd walked out of the Hoover building after handing Mulder the keys to his car, nothing, not one damn thing had gone right. He pushed the thought away ruthlessly, heading off the feelings of regret and, if he was honest with himself, remorse that always cropped up at such times. He couldn't afford it now, not while he was weak, weaponless and completely in the control of someone he didn't know at all. 

Looking back at Gavin he asked, "You said you heard me calling. You couldn't have heard me from here?"

"I dinna hear ye with my ears, lad," the elf said. "It was your mind calling that I heard. Aye, like to give me quite a headache too. Your mind is strong for one several generations removed from the Folk. Normally only a halfling would have that strong a voice."

Krycek looked at him speechless for a time. He really didn't want to hear anymore, but ignorance wasn't bliss; it was deadly. Finally he asked, "What do you...? What are you talking about?"

Gavin smiled, "Lad, the light's dim in here, 'tis true. Still you should be able to see that I am...well not exactly the same as yourself?"

"You mean the ears?" Krycek asked bluntly. "I thought.... I mean..." He stared at his host for several moments. It wasn't some kind of Trek thing, like he'd first thought. Someone who played a part all the time, living in the middle of...where ever... pretending to be a Vulcan or something. //Now why does that make me think of Mulder? Because he'd be someone who'd know someone like that, probably lots of them.// He turned his attention back to Gavin, gesturing with one bandaged hand to indicate the other's ears, "They're real aren't they?"

The elf laughed, the sound rich and full filling the room. "Aye, lad. They're real. As real as your own."

"Okay. So what did you mean by several generations removed from the folk? Who're the folk?"

"Humans have called us many names down the years, not all of them particularly flattering. Fairy, Elf. Sidhe is the name we prefer, though it's not the actual one, that has no equivalent in any human tongue."

The ex-consortium agent, looked at him, "You're trying to tell me you're an elf? Like in the fairy tales?"

"Well, not exactly like in the tales, though there is more than a bit of truth in some of them," Gavin smiled at him. 

The young man stared disbelievingly at the other. Not for a minute was he ready to believe in elves, then just what Gavin had said about himself became clear. He glared at him, "Wait a minute! You said...you were talking about me! I'm not an elf, or anything else. I'm human."

"For the most part," Gavin agreed. "Yes, you're human. But did you not have a grand parent or two who lived a long time by human reckoning?"

Alex stared at Gavin silently, then dropped his eyes studying his bandaged hands. Stories came back to him, tales told to him by his grandmother. He'd always thought them wonderful because they seemed to be about his own family. As a child he'd found Babushka's stories delightfully real and therefore special. Now he wasn't so sure they were simple tales told to entertain a curious little boy. 

He looked back up at his host, "There were stories my Bab....Grandmother told me when I was little," he admitted slowly. She would say they were about my father's grandfather. According to her, he lived a very long time. She was my mother's mother, I thought...I mean I always just thought she was making them up. She told me stories about her father and my father's grandfather. She used to say that people still saw her father. But that would've made him over a hundred and she never really said if she believed it herself really or not."

Gavin nodded, "Yes, the last name is Krycek, isn't it? That part of the world's been in turmoil long enough, 'twould be a perfect place for the Folk to hide and hiding in plain sight's always been something we enjoy. I'd wager your great-grandfather is still walking this earth."

Krycek looked at him, disbelief plain on his face, Gavin smiled a little, "Don't worry about it now. You've still a lot of healing to do. Get some rest. We'll talk when you're awake again."

Alex had no intention of sleeping, but as the elf spoke, the ex-agent found his eyes growing heavy, with a sigh he snuggled into the comforter again, his last sight was of Gavin picking up the tray and leaving the room. 

When Alex woke next, the room was considerably darker, as before the wolf was watching him patiently from the side of the bed. 

Almost unaware of his own actions, Krycek reached out and began stroking the animal's head again. If asked, he couldn't have explained why he found the action soothing, or how he knew that the animal wanted him to do it. For a few moments he lay there petting the wolf and thinking about what he'd been told earlier. He didn't believe in elves, no matter what his host said. He certainly wasn't ready to believe that he himself was part elven. Aliens he could believe in...now. But not elves. His Babushka's stories were just that...stories. Stories to amuse a restless and lonely, only child. 

As if thinking of him conjured him up, Gavin entered the room. This time, however he wasn't alone. Another wolf, larger than the other accompanied him, this one didn't approach the bed but stood in the door simply gazing at Krycek. 

The young man stared back at the larger animal for a few seconds then looked up at Gavin, "I don't think he likes me."

The elf looked at his canine companion, who looked at him as well. "I think he's just not as concerned about you as the other is. But he'll not harm ye," Gavin smiled. 

Another glance at the larger wolf, then Alex looked at the elf again, "Umm, I need...umm." He wasn't sure about the biological needs of an elven body, but his very human one was demanding his attention.

As it turned out Gavin was well aware of his guests needs, "Here lad, let's get ye up and down the hall a bit, then ye can attend to what needs to be done."

"My name is Krycek," Alex said irritably, momentarily ignoring his body. "Not "lad". 

"'Tis but a figure of speech, Alex," Gavin said smiled. "I mean nothing by it, but friendship." He paused watching the frown leave the other's face, then said, "Now do ye still need to get up?"

Krycek nodded then started to climb out of the bed but found that he was too weak to sit up easily without dizziness assailing him. He also found himself suddenly and uncharacteristically modest, he was still nude and for some reason was reluctant to uncover himself. 

Again Gavin seemed to understand him, walking to one side of the room he opened a wardrobe and pulled a bathrobe from it. "Here lad, put this on, then we can go. I'll need to get ye new clothes soon. The ones you were in, will never be clean again, except the jacket that may be all right. I've taken it to a friend who has a way with leather."

Taking the bathrobe Krycek pulled it on, pulling it closed and tying it before pushing the covers away from his legs. He'd managed to sit up by this time, but had serious doubts about his ability to stand. Gavin's hand reached out to help him, steadying him until the room stopped spinning. 

With his host's help, he was able to make it to a bathroom, which turned out to be fairly modern. At his questioning look Gavin laughed, "Even for one of the Folk, out-houses in North Dakota in the winter are damned uncomfortable. Will you be all right? I'll wait out here until yer finished."

Krycek chuckled as well, "I'll be fine." Gavin nodded and closed the door for him leaving him to his privacy. 

The ex-agent took care of emptying his bladder, a task made difficult by the bandages on his hands. He would have liked to wash his face, but that would get the dressings wet. He caught site of himself in the mirror above the sink. In spite of all the rest he'd gotten during the day, he still looked like shit. He had to admit that to himself if no one else. Still, he was lucky to be alive at all, it certainly hadn't been in the smoker's plans for him to still be among the breathing. 

Normally, Krycek would be the first to admit that introspection was not one of the things he generally indulged in. However, recently Fox Mulder had beaten him up several times, he'd been dragged half way around the world, again by Mulder, while being possessed by an alien he'd only half believed in. Then he'd been betrayed by that same alien and left to rot inside an abandoned missile silo. Even he didn't need an elf to tell him that maybe, just maybe it was time to change his ways. The only question remaining was, how.

Realizing that he had done as much as he could towards cleaning up he went back to the hallway, Gavin was leaning against the wall waiting to help him back to bed. Krycek hated the weakness that made the elf's help necessary. Once he was under the warm comforter again, he looked up at his host who was gathering the empty dishes onto the tray again. 

Tilting his head to one side, Krycek asked, "I thought elves were supposed to have...be able to do magic. Why don't you just..."

Gavin smiled, "Snap my fingers and send these downstairs?"

The human shrugged slightly, "Well, yeah."

"I could do that, surely," the elf said. "But it takes just as much physical energy, and a good bit of mental as well. 'Tis easier to simply use my hands and feet."

Krycek thought about that for a minute, as he considered it seemed to make sense he supposed. He had studied enough of Mulder's strange cases to understand that even what some people might call magic would still require energy of some type, and all energy had to come from somewhere. He remembered Augustus Cole and his ability to actually project his waking dreams into the minds of others. Some people might have called that magic. "Hell," he thought, "Some people might call a group of men who never slept magic too. Instead of the sorry S.O.B.'s they were." 

Salvatore Matola's face filled his mind, the exhaustion in his red rimmed eyes as he'd talked about the atrocities he and the others had committed. Other images followed, strobe-like across his mind, Duane Barry's frantic face, his strained voice talking about aliens. The woman in the bathroom in the Hong Kong airport, her eyes cold as she'd lifted him off his feet. The hell he learned for himself as the oilien had oozed into him, taking away his will, leaving him aware and awake trapped in his own body. The stench of burnt flesh left when the alien had incinerated the black ops man on the highway. Fantastic images, impossible most would say, but he'd lived them. Dark memories akin to nightmares and vile magic followed one after the other as his weak body imposed its needs and he fell asleep. 

Later he would never be able to tell whether it was thinking of magic, Mulder, Augustus Cole or some combination of all his recent past as he fell asleep that brought on the nightmare. Whatever it was he found himself fighting to escape into a waking state only to find his exhausted body wouldn't allow it. Caught in the dream, he was amazed that one part of his mind could actually feel the screams in his throat, and knew that he was screaming aloud. Not even the sound of his own voice, which surely had to be hoarse by now, was enough to wake him from the horror.

Finally he became aware of a soft voice calling his name, strong hands gripped his biceps, holding him firmly, though not with enough force to bring pain. 

"Alex. Alex, lad. Wake. Come on, ye can do it, 'tis naught but a dream. Wake now. Shhh. Hush now and wake."

Gavin's voice slowly began to penetrate. Krycek's hands came up to grip the elf's forearms firmly, using touch as an added anchor to the voice that was slowly pulling him from the snare of the dream. At last he opened his eyes, for a few moments still seeing only the darkness of the silo, then he focused on the concerned gaze of the brilliant pair of green eyes which were staring into his. Still, gripping Gavin's arms he sat up, throwing off the last vestiges of the dream with the action. Realizing he still had a death grip on his host, Alex released him reluctantly. It had been too long since someone had touched him with something other than anger. He found that he wanted the contact now, needed it in fact. 

The elf backed up slightly, giving him room, watching as the human drew his knees up, wrapping both arms around them. Krycek lowered his head for a moment, his entire body shaking with the aftermath. The tremors hadn't subsided much when he raised his head to look at Gavin. 

"T...Thanks," he tried to smile. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Think nothing of it, lad. I'm only sorry ye had to go through it."

Alex's smile grew stronger, "There are some people that would say I'm lucky to be alive to have nightmares. I'd have to agree with them."

Gavin nodded his own smile somehow sad. Gently he reached to brush a lock of the gleaming sable hair from the other's forehead, his fingers lightly skimming the slightly flushed skin. 

His action brought a gasp from the human, and a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes locked and held eyes of deepest forest green. Gavin's hand continued the caress moving backward to slide through the lustrous hair to cup the back of Alex's head. Slowly he bent until his lips touched those of his guest.

Krycek didn't care why the elf was kissing him, whether pity, lust or some strange elven emotion he didn't know had brought about the action. All he cared about was that he was being touched, and the touch was allowing him to push the horror of the dream farther into the recesses of his mind. Eagerly he sought more contact, mouth opening, tongue searching the warm cavern of the other's mouth. Tasting, touching, biting, using sensations as a reprieve from the dream which still threatened.

If Gavin had intended to be gentle, to savor this, Alex quickly let him know that slow and gentle was not what he needed. The human deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing its way in past the elf's lips. His hands gripped Gavin with bruising force, fingers finding and kneading muscle, ignoring the painful twinges from his hands. He broke the kiss when both of them were in danger of passing out from lack of oxygen. Gasping he pulled at the robe Gavin was wearing, soft growls escaping from his throat, as he worked the cloth open and then down the elf's arms. Once he had the elf naked to the waist he drew away to look at him. 

"Jesus," he hissed, gazing at his host. Gavin's chest and arms were flawless, the muscles perfectly defined, his strength apparent but not over powering. His skin was fine textured, smoother than any woman Krycek had ever been with. Alex ran his hands over the other's chest, bandaged fingertips brushing against rose colored nipples making them pucker. 

"'Tis just a body, lad," the elf said, coloring slightly under the human's stare.

Krycek smiled as he watched a faint blush stain the elf's ivory skin, pleased that his obvious enjoyment of his soon-to-be-lover's body was appreciated. His grin grew wider for a moment then he moved closer capturing Gavin's mouth with his own again. His teeth nipped the elf's lower lip then traveled lower again nipping and sucking the smooth skin. Gavin arched his neck, allowing Alex better access moaning softly. Encouraged the human moved lower, sucking and biting his way to first one nipple which he spent long moments teasing with tongue and teeth before moving to the other to torture it in the same way. It had been a long while since Gavin had bedded a human and he'd forgotten how delightful their exuberance could be. Not to say that all of his elven lovers had been gentle, many had not, however, no elf could equal a human for sheer unadulterated animal lust. Alex was proving to surpass even the best he'd had before and the elf happily allowed him to take the lead. 

Gavin tasted and smelled like herbs, the freshness of new growth, and old forests at the same time. The soft moans and whimpering cries the elf was making were driving Krycek mad. If his cock had ever been harder he didn't remember it. He licked and nipped his way to Gavin's navel, tongue dipping into the small indentation. Wanting to taste and see all of the body before him, he straightened, snaring the elf's mouth with his own once more, tongue pushing between lips that opened eagerly for him. His hands gripped the other's shoulders, forcing him flat on the bed. For several long moments he continued to plunder the elf's mouth. Then he sat back slightly, looking down at Gavin he pulled the robe completely away from him. He let his fingers brush the length of his lover's impressive erection. He chuckled when his action caused Gavin's body to arch seeking more contact. 

"Some things are the same, huh?"

"Yes, lad," the elf's voice was a husky purr. 

"Good," Alex whispered, then bent slowly, his eyes holding the other's as his mouth followed where his fingers had been. He lightly lapped around the head of Gavin's cock, tongue teasing the slit, gathering up the bead of pre-cum, savoring the taste. Krycek's world narrowed in focus until it consisted only of the taste, smell and feel of the body beneath his, the soft cries and moans the elf was making. He spent long minutes just licking the crown, teeth nipping gently then licking again. He licked all around the head then down the underside following the thick vein. "Not different from a human's at all," he thought briefly. Then he forgot about thinking and once more submerged himself in pure sensation. He lightly kissed and licked the elf's balls before pulling one of them into his mouth to suck on it gently. Releasing it he gave the same attention to the other, then licked his way back up the underside of the now rigid shaft. When he reached the tip he opened his mouth wide and sank down pulling almost the entire length into the moist heat. 

Only his hands on either side of the elf's hips prevented him from being choked. With a strangled shout, Gavin bucked, trying to force more of his cock into the talented furnace that was driving him mad. 

Gavin swore softly in three different languages, his hands clenched in the sheets as he fought the urge to grab the head of his torturer and force it down further. Gathering his will he opened his eyes and looked down at the human. Sensing the scrutiny somehow, Alex's eyes opened and locked with his. Very little semblance of humanity remained in them. A pure feral lust filled them now. Gavin smiled at him, ignoring the warnings going off in his head, he'd deal with them later for now he'd simply enjoy the pleasure the other was giving him. If that pleasure came from the wildness in the human, a wildness that he was sure spoke of danger as well, so be it. 

Sensing perhaps that the elf's attention had wandered momentarily, Alex growled deep in his throat, the vibrations causing Gavin to completely forget all considerations of bloodlines. He nearly screamed as that wicked mouth worked its way to the top of his shaft and then very slowly released him. 

 "Am I boring you?" Krycek asked, his voice a dark velvet growl. He leaned back, reclining against the pillows. His eyes gleamed from beneath half lowered lids watching the elf. 

"No," Gavin whispered hoarsely. He moved up until he was straddling the human's body. He bent and captured the other's mouth with his, tasting himself. He moved lower, kissing the chin, licking and nipping his way along one side of the jaw to one nearly pointed ear, then back to plunder the soft mouth again. He made his way to the other ear, tongue tracing the whorls, teeth tugging at the lobe. 

Alex arched his neck, baring his throat and Gavin took the obvious invitation, licking and nipping his way down the smoothly muscled column on one side, then traveling up the other in the same manner. The human's neck was a feast in itself and he enjoyed it to the fullest, before moving on to other delights. 

He captured one nipple in his teeth biting gently, letting his tongue flick across the sensitive nub. It was his turn to delight in the sounds the other was making. Alex tasted of sweat, faintly bitter and salty at the same time, the combination intoxicating. Gavin released the nipple he'd been tormenting, moving to treat the other in the same manner. Krycek was moaning almost continually, his back arched as he sought more contact. 

The elf finally released the second nipple, his mouth traveling ever downward, alternately nipping, kissing and licking as much of the human's body as he could. His long hair trailed over the quivering skin his mouth had just left, adding another sensation to the ones already assaulting the human. 

Alex's hips bucked off the bed as the elf's mouth reached his hips, nipping the skin in the crease between leg and torso. Gavin's tongue soothed the small hurt and then he completely ignored Alex's straining erection to place a similar small bite on the other hip. 

The elf continued to bite, suck and lick everywhere but the one place that most needed it. Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore, "Gavin....please," he begged. "Please."

To his horror Gavin pulled away completely, "No!"

"Shhh, patience lad," the elf smiled. He softly sang a short sibilant phrase and a small crockery jar appeared in his hand. He grinned at the human's wide-eyed expression, "Sometimes it's more convenient to use a small bit of magic."

Too caught up in the sensations coming from his raging cock, Alex didn't say anything, simply watched as Gavin opened the jar. Something shiny coated the long fingers when they withdrew and the elf reached behind himself. Expecting to feel those fingers on his ass, Alex gasped when he realized that the elf was preparing himself. His heart sped up when he felt those same fingers spread something cool onto his raging hard on. 

The elf stared into his eyes, letting him calm down a little, then he grasped Alex's erection and held it in place while he gradually lowered himself on to it. Both Human and elf were panting with the effort of maintaining control by the time Gavin had Alex's cock fully sheathed in his ass. He entwined their fingers bending to capture the human's mouth as he began a slow rhythmic rocking motion. 

Neither of them could last long however, and soon he pulled away from the human's mouth. Releasing one of Alex's hands, he reached to grasp his own erection. The human's hand beat him there and Alex stroked the elf's cock, as Gavin increased the pace. 

Alex's hips bucked in time to Gavin's increasingly violent motion, his hand pumping in perfect synch. They both struggled to stay in control, wanting to make it last just a while longer. Neither elf nor human could hold off the inevitable forever though, and soon they both gave up all attempt at control, hips bucking wildly as they sought release. 

Gavin came first, a wordless scream tearing from his throat while his back arched, his cock shooting cum over Alex's hand, stomach and chest.

The muscle surrounding his cock clenched spasmodically, Alex bucked harder into that tight furnace once, twice then came screaming. Caught up in the sensations assailing him however he didn't realize that the name he screamed wasn't that of the person he was with. 

They both lay still for a while, concentrating on breathing, then Gavin rose slightly allowing Alex's softening cock to slide from him. He moved to lie beside the human, one hand idly playing with the droplets of cum on the others skin. When the human's eyes opened again and he turned to look at him, the elf smiled. 

Moving closer he bent, kissing Alex's mouth gently. The human raised one hand to stroke Gavin's face, then pulled it away, a soft groan escaping him. 

"What's...?" Gavin began. "Let me see your hands, lad."

Alex obeyed raising both hands to where they were visible, the bandages were stained red again. 

"Let's do something about that, shall we?" the elf asked. He rolled out of bed and walked from the room, returning in a few moments with a basin of water, fresh bandages and other supplies. He placed the items on the night table then sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting one of Alex's hands he began unwrapping the bandages, "I'm not the best at healing, but I'll do what I can."

Krycek remained silent although the first sight of his hands made him wince. He didn't know how he'd managed to ignore the ache while the two of them had been occupied. It was clear that he'd done a fair amount of damage to them trying to escape from the silo. 

Gavin noticed the wince, "They look worse than they are," he told Alex. "The worst part is the lack of nails, the rest is just a bit of bruising."

Alex watched as the elf tenderly cleaned the fresh blood from his fingers and then just as gently stroked on something that smelled of leaves and rain. The soreness began to recede, he assumed the salve had something in it to take away pain. His eyes widened, however, when he saw the bruising fade as well.

Gavin treated one hand then wrapped it in new lighter bandages, then repeated the procedure on the other hand. When he finished he looked at Alex, "Better?"

"Yeah." Puzzled eyes looked at him. "What did you do?"

The elf smiled, "Just moved things along a bit. Nothing much. But you won't be needing the bandages much longer, I think."

"Th....Thanks," Krycek managed, staring at his hands.

Gavin smiled, patting his cheek, he rose taking the basin and other things with him. "'Tis nothing, lad." He said leaving the room. 

Alex wondered if the elf was coming back or planning to sleep elsewhere. He found the prospect of being alone unappealing and for once hoped that his bedmate would stay until morning. 

He was relieved when Gavin returned in a few moments, slipping back under the covers with him. The human moved closer welcoming the chance to be held, for once beginning to feel safe. For several minutes the two lay quietly, enjoying the warmth and closeness. 

"Mind if I ask ye a question, lad?" Gavin broke the silence.

Slightly puzzled, but reassured by the faint amusement he saw in Gavin's eyes, Alex smiled back, "No, go ahead."

One very winged eyebrow rose fractionally, "Who's Fox?"

All the blood drained from the human's face, then he blushed so red that for a moment Gavin was concerned. "I...I...d...didn...I," he stammered. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Don't worry about it, lad," Gavin smiled. "I'm not offended. 'Twould be foolish for me to think that yer' in love with me. I'm just wondering who Fox might be."

Alex turned away, remaining silent for a moment, then softly he admitted, "Someone who wants me dead. Preferably as painfully as possible." 

"Yet you call his name when you come," the elf smiled again. "Sounds like you're in love, lad."

For a moment Krycek didn't say anything, looking away from the intense green eyes, then he looked back at Gavin, smiling sardonically, "Or just plain suicidal." He might have continued but was at that moment interrupted by a huge yawn. 

Gavin chuckled, "Go to sleep, lad. We'll talk in the morning."

A sleepy muffled acquiescence was his only answer as the human burrowed closer, snuggling. The elf sighed, pulling the other to him. He lay awake for a while looking at the young man who was mostly human. "You've got just enough of our blood to be causing you all kinds of mischief, haven't ye lad? Well, we'll do what we can to get ye sorted out, but for the most part 'tis on you to decide." He told the sleeper softly. 

Glancing to the foot of the bed, by the fire, he saw the wolves, they were looking at him, gold eyes eerie in the light from the fire. "And not a word from either of ye. I know he's not staying as much as I might wish it, so I don't need ye telling me so."

***** ***** *****

It was several days before they talked about things. Alex did every thing he could to avoid the subject. Since this usually entailed some form of sex, Gavin let him have his way for the most part. He was secretly amused at the lengths the human would go to hide from himself. 

Finally though, he found Alex outside, sitting by the small lake, the smaller of the wolves lying near, simply staring out at the water. Neither the animal nor the human looked up as the elf approached. 

Alex said softly, "It's supposed to be winter. Why isn't it winter here? Where are we?"

"Yer right 'tis winter. This is the place called North Dakota," Gavin answered.

"Then why is it almost like spring?"

"Ye know the answer, ye can feel it," the elf told him. "Denying what you feel won't be of any help to ye. 'Tis time you stopped before yer even further along a path ye might not be able to come back from."

"What do you mean?" Krycek insisted. "What am I feeling, there's something...but it's not like... I've never felt this before."

"Sure ye have," Gavin told him. "Just not to this extreme perhaps. But ye've felt it before. When ye knew ye could do something, and no one could say nay to ye. When ye sensed that something wasn't quite as it should be. When ye did something reckless, something on a dare, just to see what would happen."

The ex-agent stared at him, then chuckled, "I've done all of those things, more than once."

"Of course ye have," Gavin agreed. "Ye could no more change that, then ye could change the stars in their paths. There's wildness in ye, that answers to that around ye. 'Tis the gift and curse of yer elven blood. If ye let it, it can be the path to a new life. But ye'll have to learn to control it, not let it control ye, like it's been doing till now. If ye let that continue...."

Alex frowned looking at the elf, he looked back out over the water, chewing on his bottom lip slightly. After a few minutes he said so softly that even elven ears strained to catch it, "A new life? I'm not sure that's possible, I've burned too many of my bridges behind me. And learned things I never wanted to know, things that I'd only pretended to believe."

Gavin was silent for a moment, waiting until Alex looked at him then he said, "I've seen bridges burned, lad, aye, whole cities and nations too, gone as if they'd never been. Always something else is built. Aye and most times 'tis stronger and better. So, if ye want yer bridges back, chose one and start."

"Where?"

"Well, it's just a guess, ye understand but the bridge leading ye back to this Fox of yours might just be the best place to start," Gavin's eyes gazed calmly into his. 

Alex laughed, "He'd end any chance of building anything pretty fast. He'd just shoot me."

"Lad. Alex, 'tis a simple thing to learn how to stop that," Gavin grinned. 

A light appeared in Alex's eyes when he realized what the elf was talking about, the same light that was in them when the two of them made love. "Show me," he purred.

"Aye," Gavin nodded. "That and much more."

***** ***** *****

Three months later

Fox Mulder stepped out of his parked car pulling the collar of his coat up further. For a moment he stood looking at the street in front of him. He wondered why his informant had chosen this street to meet on. It wasn't a normal place for someone who didn't want to be seen to arrange a meeting. It was near a rather busy section of town and while not busy at this time of night, it was filled with expensive shops. Enough money was made on the street that an effort had gone into seeing to it that even at 2 in the morning it was well lit. 

The street dead-ended on a cul-de-sac, which was the opening for a small park, a street light burned there as well, casting cool light into the gray green foliage. His informant had named the park as the meeting place. Mulder didn't see anyone there now. As far as he could tell, at the moment he was the only one around. After carefully scanning the nearby streets he moved forward walking toward the park. 

He'd gone about five feet beyond the second street lamp when it suddenly went out. Mulder spun, reaching for the gun in his waistband. However, there'd been no shattering glass, nothing to indicate that anything abnormal had occurred. Simply, a light burning out after so many nights of providing illumination to a city street. Or that's what Mulder told himself. It might have worked if another light hadn't gone out in the same way, after he'd passed it by a few feet. 

For a few heartbeats Mulder debated with himself the wisdom of continuing, but self-preservation was not one of his strong points and curiosity was. As always, curiosity won, he continued toward the park. By the time he reached it, not one of the lights lining the street was still on, each of them had turned off as soon as he passed it. Now the one in the park went out as well, just as a figure emerged from between two trees to the left of the park entrance. 

Even without the streetlights, Mulder easily made out the form and face of Alex Krycek. With muttered curse he brought his gun to bear on the other man.

"Krycek! You sonofabitch, what are you doing here? Where's my informant?"

"I'm meeting you, Mulder," Krycek grinned. "I'm your informant."

"You bastard!" Mulder completely forgot about the gun he held on the ex-agent and moved toward him. Wiping the smug smile from the other's face was the only thing on his mind. He took two steps forward only to pull up short when an animal also emerged from between the trees to stand in front of Krycek. Mulder looked at the animal stunned, he didn't think he'd ever seen that many teeth, and certainly none shown so clearly to him or so large.

"Careful, Fox," Krycek said. "He's rather protective of me."

"Krycek...Th...That's a wolf!"

"Yes."

Mulder stared at him, glanced at the wolf then back to Krycek, "What are you doing with a wolf in Washington D. C. Why did you arrange this meeting? Give me one reason, just one, why I shouldn't just shoot you now?"

"Well, if you shoot me, then you'll never find out why I arranged this meeting. You'll never know what I have to tell you, what was on the DAT tape," Alex grinned again. Even in the dim light, Mulder could see his eyes glint with something. Before he could put a name to the emotion though Krycek continued, "Of course the real reason you shouldn't shoot me is that you can't."

Now Mulder could name the emotion in Krycek's eyes, amusement. Rage turned Mulder's vision gray, narrowed it to the two figures in front of him, "The hell I can't," he snarled. His gun hand shifted a fraction the barrel now pointing at the wolf. Before either man or the wolf could react Mulder pulled the trigger, not once but twice and then a third time. 

"That's enough, Mulder," Krycek said, his own voice cold now. "You know Fox, I don't mind you trying to shoot me, but I'm really pissed that you just tried to kill my dog."

The failed attempt to fire the weapon had relieved some of Mulder's anger and it was his turn to sound amused, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that's not a dog, Krycek." He stared at the gun he held, "What did you do to my gun? And stop calling me Fox."

"I know he's a wolf, Fox," Krycek answered. "You really are a pain, do you know that?"

"So I've been told," Mulder looked at him. "Look it's late. Why did you arrange this meeting."

"I want to help you, Mulder," the other man told him sincerely. "I have a copy of the DAT tape, it's yours if you want it."

"Why would you give me the tape?" Mulder stared at the man in front of him. "You betrayed me, you killed my father. Why should I believe you? Who are you betraying this time?"

"I didn't kill your father, Mulder. I've told you that twice, though I don't think you really remember the first time. I was there when he died, I admit that, but I didn't kill him." Krycek looked at the ground for a moment, then back at Mulder. "I want a chance to re-build my bridges, Fox. Nothing more. As for who I'm betraying, the answer is no one. I've been cut lose, well, actually I'm sure that smoking bastard thinks I'm dead now, since he left me in that damn silo to make sure of just that."

"So you want me to help you get revenge?" Mulder asked.

"I don't need you for revenge, Mulder. If all I wanted was revenge, I know enough to make them very sorry they didn't use a gun to get rid of me, the way they did your father," Krycek's eyes bored into Mulder's. "I don't need your help with that. I do need your help to stop their plans though. I can't do that alone, neither can you, even with Scully and the rest of the FBI, you need what I've got if you really want to stop them and find out what happened to your sister."

Mulder's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You think I'm stupid enough to trust you? Even if you are by some miracle telling the truth, which I seriously doubt."

Krycek smiled, looking down then back up he shook his head ruefully, "No. No, I don't think you're stupid, Fox. I know I'm going to have to earn your trust, I'm prepared for that. To prove it to you, I've got something for you."

"What?"

"I'm going to reach into my jacket, okay?" Krycek told him, at Mulder's nod he reached into his jacket pulling a small package from an inner pocket, he held it up in his right hand. "This is part of the copy of the tape."

Mulder stepped forward to take it from him, then stopped, looking at the wolf. The other man spoke a few words in a language Mulder had never heard before and the animal moved to sit beside Krycek. The agent continued moving until he could reach for the tape held up so invitingly. 

As his fingers grasped it, Krycek let go, taking hold of Mulder's wrist instead, Mulder had an instant to start a protest, and then Krycek's lips were on his. Startled, Mulder didn't move for several seconds then to his surprise and horror he responded, not by moving away and backhanding or shooting the man in front of him, but by moving closer to Krycek. The kiss between them deepened until Mulder broke away, gasping for breath and composure. 

Hazel eyes burned into green, emotions flickering in them too fast to follow, shock, anger, fear, lust and another that Krycek didn't dare yet name. His own eyes were filled with affection as he reached with one hand to stroke Mulder's cheek. 

"What you can get from listening to me, Mulder are the answers to all your questions," Alex held the other man's eyes with his own. "You can also have me."

"Wh...," Mulder's voice faltered and he tried again. "Why should I want you, Krycek?"

"Well, for one thing, it's the only way you're ever going to find out why I'm in a city with a wolf," Krycek smiled at him. "It's the also the only way you're going to learn what I did to your gun. Or how I do this."

Alex looked up at the street lamp above them, then snapped his fingers. Mulder squinted against the sudden light as it came back on. He looked back at Krycek, only to find that the other man had backed away and was walking toward the trees, the wolf following him. 

"Wait, where are you going," Mulder called.

"We both need to get some sleep tonight, Fox," Alex chided softly. "Don't worry I won't be far. We'll see each other again soon. Just watch the lights."

Mulder stood for a moment watching as the man and wolf disappeared into the trees. He turned and began walking back down the street to his parked car, as he passed each of the street lamps they came back on. He opened the door to his car and climbed in, as he started the engine, he caught sight of himself in the rearview mirror. He was only a little surprised to find that he was smiling. 

  
The End?

**********************************************************************   
Here are the full lyrics to the song, it's the second stanza that always makes me think of that look Krycek gave Mulder at the end of Ascension. 
    
    
    Praying for a Miracle
    
    I've been flat out of luck, spent my very last buck
    Can't sink no lower than this
    I'm so broken inside, had to spit out my pride
    This ain't no way to exist
    Every place that I go, everyone that I meet, 
    Sees me like as a dog in the street
    And it's bringing me down to my knees
    
    Now I'm praying, praying, praying for a miracle
    I'm praying, praying 
    praying for a miracle
    praying for a miracle
    
    Since I left you that night, there's been nothing's gone right
    Living in this hell that I made
    So I'm back at your feet, I'm admitting defeat
    God  I've never felt so afraid
    Just give back my life, I admit my mistakes
    Now I'm willing to do whatever it takes
    I'm begging you now can't you see
    
    That I'm praying, praying, praying for a miracle
    I'm praying, praying,
    Praying for a miracle
    Praying for a miracle
    
    don't walk away cause I always feel the same way, 
    can you forgive the way I turned my back on you
    
    I'm praying, praying, praying for a miracle
    I'm praying, praying
    Praying for a miracle
    Praying for a miracle
    
    Praying, praying
    Praying for a miracle
    Praying for a miracle praying for a miracle (fade)
    


End file.
